Solving Problems
by Kayapride
Summary: It's a cute brotherly love story between Trunks and Bra. Rated PG for a swearword or two in later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and that goes for every chapter and every story that I have already written.**

**Solving Problems**

A/N: The Ages of the characters

Trunks: 21

Goten: 20

Bra: 12

Pan: 12

Chapter 1 

Bra looked out of her bedroom window and sighed. It was dark and grey outside and you can see that rain was going to come soon.

"Great, perfect weather to match me mood." Bra thought as she looked back down at the piece of paper. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I can't believe what happened." She thought miserably. "Mom and dad are going to hate me now."

She wiped away the tears that were starting to fall. Bra heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly hid the paper in her drawer and rushed to the bathroom to wash her face. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Trunks's head popped in.

"Hey sis, dinner's almost ready." He said cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec." Bra answered with a fake smile.

Trunks frowned as he noticed that Bra isn't her usual self but he left it. She would talk when she's ready. He nodded his head and went downstairs. Bra sighed one more time before following her brother. She walked into the kitchen and saw that her whole family was already there. Vegeta and Trunks sat on one side, while Bra took her seat next to her mom. Bulma put the last of the food on the table and motioned for Bra to help herself first, after Bra it was Bulma's turn and she helped herself with a smirk as she watched the two males almost drooling over the food.

After Bra was born, Bulma made a rule that the girls must help themselves to the food first while the men wait, otherwise they might not get any food. Finally Bulma was done and the two hungry male saiyans began piling their plates high with food. Bra took a few small bites but then started playing with her food.

"Honey, are you alright? You have barely touched your food." Bulma asked with concern.

"Yeah, squirt, what's up? You haven't said a word either and usually you talk our ears off." Trunks added.

"I'm fine, I'm just not very hungry." Bra answered with a forced smile. She felt Vegeta's eyes boring into her, but she didn't dare look up, afraid that she might break down then and there.

"May I be excused?" Bra asked, she wanted to get out of there and away from her parents and brother. Bulma nodded and after putting her plate in the sink, she headed up to her room. As she closed the door she rushed to her bed and started crying into her pillow. Before she knew it she was fast asleep, the tears leaving streaks on her face.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chappie but I promise that the others are going to be longer! Please don't be shy to drop a review and if you really want to you can even flame me. Anyways thanx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning Bra woke up at the sound of her alarm. She glanced sleepily at. It read 06:30. Bra grumbled at herself for forgetting to switch off the alarm for Saturday. She took the alarm, silenced it and went back to sleep.

At 08:00 Bra woke up again, this time from Trunk's stereo. She suddenly remembered that Trunks was usually up at dawn with their father for a training session in the Gravity Trainer on a Saturday. She groaned as she tried to black out the noise coming from her brother's room. She gave up and got out of her bed and went to her bathroom for a shower. After the shower she put on some old jeans and an oversized T-shirt.

She went downstairs for something to drink and poured herself some orange juice. She was just putting away the glass when Vegeta came in, covered in sweat and half of his clothes torn off.

"Morning Daddy." Bra greeted her father with a false cheerfulness.

Vegeta looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He could sense that something was bothering his daughter but he didn't want to push her.

"Morning." He mumbled before heading upstairs to shower and change.

He and Bulma were going to a convention for Capsule Corps. Vegeta was very reluctant to go, but when Bulma threatened him with the couch and no training in the Gravity Trainer he relented. Bra went back to her room and sat down on her windowsill, once again staring outside. An hour later Bra and Trunks said goodbye to their parents and watched as they drove away.

"So squirt, we've got the whole house for ourselves until tomorrow night. How about you and I go out for dinner tonight and then afterwards we can rent a movie?" Trunks suggested to his baby sister.

Bra just shrugged and went back to her room, Trunks was about to go after her when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and grinned when he saw that it was his best friend Goten.

"Whatsup?" Goten greeted at the other end of the line.

"Not much, except my sister is not her usual cheerful self." Trunks replied.

"That's odd." Goten commented. "Anyways, what are planning for today?"

"Not much, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without Bra." Trunks answered.

"Well, do you mind if I come over?" Goten asked. "We could have a little sparring match."

"Yeah, why not? It's been awhile." Trunks smirked.

"Great, well see you in a few minutes." And Goten hung up.

Trunks walked up to his sister's room and knocked on the door before entering. He found Bra lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Bra. Goten is coming over and then we're going to spar for a bit, so if you need me, I'm just outside, okay?" he told his sister.

Bra just nodded in response. Trunks sighed and walked out, he hated seeing his sister like this, but he knew that if he pushed she would turn into a Vegeta and then no one would be safe.

Trunks went outside to wait for Goten. Soon Goten came flying high through the air and landed next to Trunks.

"So, have you found out what's bothering Bra, yet?" Gohan asked as they started warming up.

"No, she doesn't want to talk." Trunks replied.

"I can maybe ask Pan if something had to Bra, if you want me to?" Goten suggested.

"Thanks, you're right maybe Pan can tell us. You don't think they had a fight, do you?' Trunks wondered out loud.

"Nah, knowing Pan, if they had a fight she would have let the whole world know." Goten answered with a smirk. Pan definitely had some of ChiChi in her, especially when it comes to having a temper.

Trunks nodded his agreement.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Now how about that spar and then we can relax in my room." Trunks said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine with me." Goten agreed and also got into a fighting stance.

Soon the two boys were sharing punches and kicks. They sparred for a bout two hours before finally stopping for a breath. As usual neither of them had one, since they both were equal in strength and speed. They walked up to Trunks' room and as they were about to enter, they heard Bra sobbing in her room. The two shared a look and Trunks went to his sister's room, while Goten stayed outside. Goten knew that it wasn't his place to comfort Bra. Trunks went and sat next to his sister.

"Bra, what's wrong?" Trunks asked gently as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Bra said through the tears, shrugging of his hand.

Well. Crying like this is nothing." Trunks replied. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"No, I don't want to, just leave me alone." Bra sniffed. Trunks let out a sigh and stood up.

"Fine, but if you change your mind and want to talk, I'm in my room." And with that he left and closed the door behind him.

Goten looked at him expectantly. Trunks shook his head and the two went to his room. They talked for a while as they listened to some CD's, but soon they grew hungry and decided it was time for lunch.

"Hey sis, you want some lunch?" Trunks called through her door.

"I'm not hungry!" Bra yelled back.

Trunks shrugged and the two boys headed down for lunch. After lunch Goten flew home, promising Trunks that would talk to Pan and try to find out what's wrong with Bra.

A/N: what's wrong with Bra? Well read the next the chapter and maybe you'll find out! Thanx for reading!

PS: Please drop a review if you like it or a flame if you don't! I'm always open to suggestions!

**Chow for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys sorry for the long wait! I got a bit sidetracked! Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 3 

Goten flew to his brothers home, thinking about Bra. She is like a little sister to him and so he too was worried about her. Goten Landed in front of Gohan's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Goten! What are you doing here?" Videl asked surprised as she opened the door.

"What? Am I not welcome here anymore?" Goten said in a mock sulking tone. He loved to tease his sister in law.

"Agh, you know what I mean." Videl huffed and let him in.

"I know, I'm just teasing." Gohan smirked and then turned serious.

"Is Pan around?" He asked as he followed her into the living room.

"She and Gohan went into the forest an hour ago and they should be back any time now." Videl answered. Goten nodded as he looked at the family photos.

"Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked popping her head through the door.

"No, thanks. I promised Mom, I'd stay home tonight. She's been complaining about how I spent too much time away form home. "Goten answered.

Videl nodded and went back to the kitchen. Goten smiled as he felt his brother and niece's energy as they neared the house. The front door opened and the tow walked inside.

"Hey, Bro!" Goten greeted as his older brother walked into the room.

"Hey, Goten. What's up?" Gohan asked smiling as Videl came out of the kitchen.

Pan ran up to her and gave her a hug. Videl hugged her back before gently pushing her away so that she can greet her husband

"Not much, I just wanted to talk to my niece." Goten replied. Pan looked at him suspiciously.

"About what?' She asked sceptically.

Goten looked at his brother. Gohan nodded getting the hint and led his wife to the kitchen to help her start with dinner.

"Pan, has anything happened to Bra yesterday? Has anyone been bother her or something?" Goten asked his niece.

Pan frowned as she thought back to yesterday.

"Not that I know off." She answered. "The only thing that happened yesterday, that I can think off, is that we got our math tests back." She thought out loud.

"And how did you do?" Goten asked.

"Well I did ok, considering that it wasn't really easy." Pan answered.

"And Bra, how'd she do?" Goten asked as he began to realize what may be wrong with Bra.

"I don't know. She didn't show me, but she wasn't very happy. Plus our teacher held her back and apparently he said some nasty things to her." Pan replied.

Goten snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" he shouted.

Pan looked at her uncle as if he just lost his mind.

"Thanks Pan. Got to go." Goten said as he hurried to the door.

"Bye guys!" He yelled as he rushed home.

Gohan came into the living room with a confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked his daughter.

"No, idea." Pan shrugged and went to her room.

Goten flew to his house and rushed through the door.

"Hi mom! I have to make a phone call." He said as he ran past his mother.

"Hey, hon..." she stopped when she noticed that Goten was long gone.

"Men" ChiChi muttered, shaking her head.

Goten went to the study and closed the door. He dialled Trunks' home number and waited for someone to pick up. Goten cancelled the call as no one answered and tried Trunks' cell phone. He cursed under his breath as his friend's voicemail came on.

"Hey, Trunks it's me, why the hell do you have a cell phone when you don't even use it half the time?" Goten scolded but then remembered why he was calling in the first place.

"I think I have an idea about what's bothering Bra. Apparently they got their math tests back and Bra was held after class. Anyways I guess I'll see you on Monday then. Chow" Goten hung up the phone and went to help his mom with dinner.

Meanwhile Trunks had convinced his sister to go out with him. (Don't get the wrong idea) Bra who really wasn't in the mood, sat silently in the car as Trunks drove them to the video store before going out for dinner.

His cell phone's battery was dead so he left it at home to charge. He climbed out and waited for Bra to get out so that he can lock the car. Together brother and sister went inside to rent a DVD. After awhile Trunks rented Pirates Of The Caribbean knowing that it was Bra's favourite movie.

After paying for the movie Trunks drove them Primi Piattie. Both his and Bra's favourite restaurant. After dinner they went home and after a lot of coaxing, Trunks managed to get Bra to watch the movie with him. As Trunks made popcorn the phone rang and went to answer it.

"Briefs residence, Trunks speaking." He answered.

"Hey, Trunks." Bulma greeted her son.

"Hey mom, how's it going? Any trouble yet?" Trunks asked.

"Everything's fine! I think the death glares that your dad is giving everyone makes them think twice about making trouble." Bulma replied with a chuckle.

"That sounds like dad." Trunks smirked.

"How's Bra?" Bulma asked worriedly,

Trunks let his smirk drop and sighed.

"Well, not good. She doesn't want to talk and she keeps locking herself in her room." Trunks answered. "But Goten said he'll talk to Pan and see if she might know something."

"Good, that may help. Anyway I got to go! We'll see you tomorrow night! Love you!" Bulma said.

"Okay Love you too, bye!" Trunks replied and hung up the phone.

He went to his room to check for any messages on his cell. He switched it on and dialled the number of his voice mail. After following the voice prompts he listened to Goten's message, after the messages he hung up and walked to his sister's room, he knocked and waited for a few sec before entering. He found his sister on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Hey sis." He said as he walked up to her, kneeling next to her bed. Bra just nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I heard you got your math test back, yesterday." Trunks said softly. Bra's eyes grew wide and tears started to form.

"I also heard that the teacher kept you after class." Trunks continued, and that's when Bra lost it and started sobbing. Trunks sat on her bed and pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her soak his shirt with her tears.

"What happened? Did you fail?" Trunks asked. Bra just nodded as she continued to cry.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Trunks asked as Bra began to clam down.

"Because... because... I was afraid that mommy and daddy won't love me anymore." She sniffed. Trunks shook his head.

"Now why on earth did you think that they won't love you anymore, just because you failed a test?" He asked confused.

"Because mommy is smart, and I'm her daughter so I'm suppose to be smart as well." Bra answered softly.

"Just because your mom's daughter doesn't mean that you have to be like her. I mean so what if you fail math. It doesn't make uyou less smart than the rest. As long as you tried your best it doesn't matter. Everyone makes mistakes, as long as you learn from them, there will be no problem." Trunks told his little sister.

"Really?" Bra asked. Trunks nodded and gave her a smile.

"Now where's that test? So I can take a look at it and see if I can help you." Trunks said.

Bra pointed to her drawer and Trunks took out the test and looked it over.

"Do you understand where you made your mistakes?" Trunks asked. Bra shook her head.

"Okay, I tell you what, tomorrow you and I are gong to go over the test together and I will explain to you where you went wrong and help you do understand, okay?" trunks looked at his sister.

"Okay!" she agreed.

"Okay, first problem is solved. Now what did the teacher tell you?" Trunks said as he sat back down next to her.

"He told me that there's always a stupid person in the family and that I am the stupid one in this family." Bra told her brother. Trunks almost lost his temper as she told him.

"Who told you that?" Trunks asked harshly, but he quickly regained his temper when he saw Bra flinch. He smiled gently at her and nodded for her to answer.

"Mr. Onna, my math teacher." Bra whispered.

"That son of a bitch." Trunks cursed under his breath.

"Bra, no one and I mean no one has the right to call you stupid. I guess I'll have to go and have a little chat with Onna on Monday." He told her. Bra looked at him fearfully as he said that.

"No, Bra I have to do this. It's not the first time he said something like that and it has to stop." Trunks said sternly. Bra nodded her response.

"Okay, how about we go and watch that movie now and when mum and dad comes back we'll both tell them about the test, okay?" Trunks suggested as he stood up.

Bra let out a whoop of joy and giggled as Trunks picked her up and carried her upside down to the TV room downstairs.

What does Trunks have in store for the teacher? Well keep on reading and you will find out!

**So, what did you think? Please drop a review or flame!**

**CHOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back! And I am really truly sorry about making you wait so long for this chapter!!!! I had a lot of trouble with my computer and my social life became hectic and my money less. S once again, very sorry!!!! Anyways on with the chapter! Enjoy!!

Chapter 4

The next morning trunks decided to call Goten to tell him that he was right. Trunks dialed the Son's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is Goku speaking." Goku answered the phone.

"Hi, uncle Goku, it's Trunks." Trunks replied with a smile.

"Hi, Trunks, how are you?" Goku asked in his usual cheerful manner.

"Not bad. Is Goten in?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, just hold on and I'll go get him. Bye Trunks" Goku said and left.

After a few minutes Goten's voice came through.

"Hey, Trunks! What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right about the test. Bra failed her math test and she was afraid that mom wouldn't love her anymore." Trunks told his friend.

"Poor kid." Goten replied.

"Yeah, but listen to this, Bra's math teacher told her that she was stupid and guess who her math teacher is?" Trunks said, pausing, waiting for Goten to guess.

"Nope no idea." Goten gave up after awhile.

"Mr. Onna." Trunks answered.

"What! That old fart! No way!" Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I thought that maybe you should go pay him a visit tomorrow and explain to him what happens when he insults family." Trunks suggested with an evil smirk.

"Do you think he'll remember us?" Goten asked wickedly.

"After all those pranks we pulled on him? How could he forget?" Trunks answered.

"Great stuff! Just let me know when and I'll be there!" Goten said.

"I'll pick you up at… say 08:30? Bra's class starts at 09:00." Trunks replied.

"Okay, See ya then!" Goten said excitedly!

"See ya!" And the boys hung up.

That night Bulma sat next to Bra on her bed while Vegeta and Trunks stood beside her.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Bra asked form under the covers.

"Of course we're not mad at you, sweety." Bulma reassured her daughter. "As long as you learn from your mistakes, we will never be mad at you about a test."

"And don't you ever dare think that you are stupid. A Saiyan Princess is never stupid." Vegeta said sternly.

He wanted to blast her teacher into the next dimension for calling his daughter stupid. Bra nodded, relieved that no one was mad at her.

"Good, now it's time to go to sleep." Vegeta said and gave her a peck on her forehead. Bulma did the same and said good night.

"Good night, squirt." Trunks said patting his little sister's head and went down stairs, where his parents sat in the living room.

"So I take it you are going to pay that fool of a teacher a visit tomorrow?" Vegeta asked as Trunks came in.

"Yeah, and I've invited Goten to come with me. I figured with him there, we could really make an impression on him." Trunks said with a smirk that could easily rival that of Vegeta's.

"Just don't be too hard on him, okay?" Bulma asked with a chuckle.

Then she and Vegeta went to their room for a good nights rest.

What's going to happen to the teacher? Well keep reading and you'll find out!

Once again sorry for the delay! And I also want to say a BIG THANKS for those who read and reviewed my story and thanks for those who just read my story!!!

I still welcome reviews or flames!!!! Chow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Trunks went to pick up Goten before heading to Bra's primary school.

"According to Pan, Mr. Banks is still headmaster there." Goten said as they pulled into the schoolyard.

"Great, why don't we go say hello. He will definitely remember us." Trunks replied.

"Yeah, we actually spent more time in his office, than in class." Goten laughed.

Trunks parked the car and the two boys walked into the office.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" The secretary greeted cheerfully.

Trunks and Goten each gave her an award-winning smile that made her blush.

"Good morning, we were just wondering if Mr. Banks is available at the moment." Goten asked.

"I'll call his office and find out, who may I ask is looking for him?" she asked as she dialled his number.

"Just tell him that two very old friends stopped by." Trunks answered.

The secretary nodded and waited for the headmaster to pick up his phone. After saying a few words she hung up.

"You may go and see him for a few minutes." She said.

The two boys thanked her and walked to his office. They knocked on his door and waited for him to acknowledge them.

"Come in!" he called out and the two boys entered, the headmaster still didn't look up from his work.

"Hey Mr. B!" Goten greeted cheerfully.

The headmaster looked up from his work as he heard his nickname.

The headmaster looked shocked at first but then a smile formed on his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Trunks and Goten." He said as she stood up to shake their hands. "How are you guys?"

"Fine, no complaints." Trunks answered as he and Goten sat down.

"What brings the two of you to my office? I must say that since the two of you left school, things were just not the same anymore." The headmaster sighed. He truly enjoyed the two when they were younger.

"We actually came to see Mr. Onna." Goten replied.

"Mr. Onna?" Mr. Banks said surprised. "I thought you guys hated him. He sure hated you." He smirked as he remembered the trouble the two had caused in Mr. Onna's class.

"Well, yeah, but my sister's in his class and he said that she was stupid, because she failed her math test." Trunks explained. "So we thought we'd stop by and have a few words with him."

The headmaster sighed. "I know, that's not the first time, but we can't fire him because we are already short handed."

"Well, we're not saying you have to fire him. Just leave it to us." Goten said.

"Alright, the bell is going to ring about now, so I guess you better be going." The headmaster said. The three stood up and shook hands.

"Don't be a stranger." Mr. Banks told the boys and they left.

The two walked down the corridor just as the bell rang. They had to weave through the hordes of kids coming and going, rushing to their classes. The boys decided to wait until everyone was in the classroom, before they had their little talk with Mr. Onna.

After the second bell rang, the two boys knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello, Mr. Onna." Trunks greeted as he and Goten walked in.

The class looked up from their work and Pan and Bra almost fell out off their seats with surprised. Mr. Onna looked at them annoyed, before his face went white as he recognized them.

"You… yo… you… what do you want?" He stammered, stumbling to his desk.

The children looked at him with surprise, each wondering why he's so scared of the two boys.

"Good, you still remember us." Trunks said with an evil smirk.

Goten went and sat on top of Pan's desk, grinning at the look on Mr. Onna's face.

"It has come to our attention, that you have not heeded the warning we gave to you, when we were in your class." Trunks started saying.

Bra's class gasped as they listened to Trunks.

"Now we're here to show how serious our warning was."

Mr. Onna started trembling and swallowed hard as Trunks started walking up to him, slowly. Goten in the meantime had gone and stood behind Mr. Onna.

"Going somewhere?" Goten asked when Mr. Onna bumped into him as he moved away from Trunks.

He knew from previous experiences that he was no match for the two demi-saiyans.

"Now here's what's going to happen. First of all, you're going to apologise to all the pupils for behaving like an asshole, then you are going to give pupils a day off and lastly you are going to resign from this school as soon as they have enough teachers. If you do all of that then you will never see us again, but if you choose to ignore our offer, we will make dead sure that your life is a living hell. "Trunks whispered dangerously, his eyes as cold as Vegeta's.

Mr. Onna turned his gaze around to Goten, who had the same cold glare as that of Trunks. He may be the son of Goku, but he also grew up with Vegeta and he picked up a few of Vegeta's trades.

"So, what do you choose, Mr. Onna? A Trunks- and Gotenless life or living hell." Goten asked with a demonic grin.

Mr. Onna fell to his knees.

"Alright, alright, I'll do what you ask me to, please, please just leave me at peace!" Mr. Onna begged, trembling.

"I knew you would make the right decision." Trunks smirked.

"Agh, damn." Goten complained, snapping his finger. "I wanted to make his life a living hell."

Trunks laughed and patted Goten on the back as his friend pouted, arms crossed.

"Don't worry, Goten. If he goes back on his deal, we will give him all the hell on earth we can. No holding back." Trunks reassured his friend, and then turned to the frightened teacher. "Last chance, Mr. Onna. Use it."

And with that the two boys left. When they were outside, they both burst with laughter.

"That was unbelievable! Trunks roared, clutching his sides.

"Yeah, the look on his face when we came in was just classic." Goten laughed, wiping away a tear from his eyes.

The boys took deep breaths to regain their composure before they drove back to Capsule Corps, to tell Bulma and Vegeta about their little talk with the teacher.

Bulma chuckled as she listened to the two boys telling what had happened at the school. Vegeta sniggered as he heard the part where the teacher begged Trunks to leave him alone.

"That stupid weakling." Vegeta snorted.

"How did Bra and Pan react to your interruption?" Bulma asked.

"Well, they shouldn't complain. I mean they know the two hottest guys in town, personally." Goten answered with a grin. "I think that they are going to become popular."

"That is so true my friend." Trunks agreed with the same grin, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the two boys while Vegeta decided to just leave.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I just want to say that this is the second last chapter of this fic. And unfortunately our Varsity starts on Monday so it will yet again be a long wait. Sorry about that, but I will try my best to update it as soon as possible!!!!**

**Chow!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I am soooooo SORRY for the long wait for the final chapter! It's has been a very busy term and my holiday did not turn out as plan so I apologise big time! Anyways on with the story, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Bra and Pan stood in front of the school waiting for Gohan to pick them up.

"I am so going to kill Uncle Goten." Pan growled and started pacing.

Bra was about to reply when Gohan stopped next to them. The two girls hopped in. Pan in front, wearing a major scowl and Bra in the back.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Gohan asked as he drove off.

"Ask Trunks and Goten." Pan grumbled with her arms crossed.

Gohan sighed; it's always those two.

"Okay what did they do this time?" he asked.

Bra decided it would be safer to tell the story, since Pan might blow something up. She told Gohan everything that had happened in detail. After hearing the story Gohan thought a bit.

"I remember Mr. Onna. Goten use to complain a lot about him. Grandma and Grandpa had to go see him at least once a week, about Goten. Same with Bulma and Vegeta." Gohan told them, and then chuckled.

"But I must say after that one session, where Trunks and Goten both were hold back for detention for something they didn't even do, Mr. Onna soon realised soon that the temper of Vegeta and Grandma combine, equals a lot of problems."

The two girls giggled at the thought, since they both know that ChiChi and Vegeta angry is not a good thing, especially if they get angry with the same person.

"What did Trunks and Goten do to Mr. Onna? Because he was really scared of them when they showed up." Bra asked, remembering how white her teacher's face got.

"Apart from being themselves? Well they pulled a lot of pranks on him, and they actually turned Super Saiyan on him." Gohan said.

"What! Really?" Pan exclaimed.

"Yes, really. I remember I had a day off from school that day to study for exams and dad and Vegeta was training outside with Piccolo, when we suddenly felt their energies go up really high and the four of us went straight to the school. We didn't know what to expect when we got there but I can tell you now, we really could not believe what we saw. Those two were busy throwing Mr. Onna back and forward across the room."

"What did you guys do?" Pan asked, really curious.

"Well, after we finally stopped laughing, Vegeta and Grandpa grabbed the boys and Piccolo took Mr. Onna, who had passed out by then, and took him to the nurses office. And well Goten and Trunks got grounded for about a month, but when everyone found out why they did it, they shortened their punishments and they were grounded for only two weeks."

"They got off lucky." Pan said as they pulled into the driveway of Capsule Corps.

"Yes, they did, but Trunks was right about what he had said to you Bra, nobody has the right to call you stupid or anything like that without your permission. And that goes for you too Pan." Gohan said, just before Bra climbed out.

Bra nodded and said her goodbyes, then headed inside to find Trunks. When she got inside she found her mother in the kitchen busy making lunch.

"Hi Mom! Where's Trunks?" Bar asked as she got into the kitchen.

"Hey, hon. He and your father has been training in the Gravity Trainer, so they should be here in three… two… one…" She counted off and just as she said one…

"Hey, woman! Where's our food!" Vegeta yelled as he and Trunks entered the kitchen.

Vegeta nodded to his daughter as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Bra stood for a second before running to her brother and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks." She said as she embraced him. Trunks just laughed and hugged her back.

"No problem sis. I'm always glad to help." He said smiling. Suddenly they heard a huge growling sound coming from Trunks' stomach.

Everyone laughed and Vegeta snorted as Trunks rubbed his stomach sheepishly.

"What? I'm hungry." He complained and everything went back to normal, or as normal as it can get with two male saiyans in the house.

THE END – Please review if you liked it and flame if you didn't! 


End file.
